1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a battery pack and a method of manufacturing the battery pack, and, more particularly, to a battery pack including a bare cell, a protection circuit module, and a water blocking unit and a method of manufacturing a battery pack including a bare cell, a protection circuit module, and a water blocking unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a conventional battery pack includes a bare cell that is capable of charging and discharging as needed, a protection circuit board which controls the charging and discharging and which opens the circuit when over-charging and over-discharging occurs, a resin which fills a space between the bare cell and the protection circuit board so as to prevent the protection circuit board from separating from the bare cell, and a case in which the bare cell, the protection circuit board, and the resin are packed into a form that may be mounted to an external device.
In order to manufacture the conventional battery pack, the positive electrode of the bare cell is connected to the lead, and the negative electrode is connected to the positive temperature coefficient (PTC) thermistor. Then, the lead and the PTC thermistor are electrically connected to the protection circuit board. In order to prevent the protection circuit board from separating from the bare cell, the resin fills the space between the protection circuit board and the bare cell to mechanically fix the protection circuit board to the bare cell. In addition, the battery pack includes a case that enables the battery pack to be mounted to an external device to pack the bare cell and the protection circuit board therein. Here, the case, the bare cell, the protection circuit board, and the resin may be molded into one body using another resin. Alternately, the case may include upper and lower cases and contain the integrated bare cell and protection circuit board when the upper and lower cases are combined.
However, when water penetration sensing paper, which senses whether water has penetrated into the conventional battery pack, is not adhered to the conventional battery pack, water penetration cannot be checked even after water penetrates the battery pack. As a result, the battery pack may be damaged due to the penetrated water, and, accordingly, the performance of the battery pack may deteriorate. Thus, the battery pack penetrated by water cannot efficiently supply power to electronic devices.